Second Chances
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: My first House fanfic. After being fired from House's team, Chase make some life alternating decisions especially with his relationship with Cameron. After meeting a woman at his best friend's wedding, that changes his life as well as Cuddy's life forever. Chase/OC & House/Cuddy
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after the season three finale. **

**Second Chances **

**Chapter One **

Waking up to see the sun rising through the bedroom's window blinds was the norm for Dr. Robert Chase. As he happens to be a member of Dr. Gregory House's diagnostic team at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as a cardiologist and intensive care specialist.

However, Chase notices that his girlfriend of the last eight months and fellow member of House's diagnostic team Dr. Alison Cameron already left his apartment before he even was awake. After a quick shower and grabbing his travel mug filled with coffee, he left the house for the day.

~Second Chances~

Once Chase arrives in House's diagnostic office, he finds House awaiting his arrival which was usually for his boss to be there this early in the morning with Cameron and Foreman know where in sight.

House malicious says to Chase "I know that you where the rat that outed me to Tritter" as he mentions the man responsible for his legal troubles due to his Vicodin abuse. These legal troubles on concede with the charge of trafficking narcotics based on a search of his apartment but also leads to his team members. As the proof is found in the fact that both of his other two fellows bank accounts where frozen along with Wilson's.

"I did not rat you out to Tritter House" pleads Chase knowing that House would make his life difficult to work with.

"On that note, you're hired" says House bitterly at the notion that someone on his own team could turn on him using as he imitates Donald Trump from The Apprentice with his catchphrase.

Chase leaves the diagnostic office without making any comments knowing that they would get him nowhere with House.

~Second Chances~

That is why seconds later, Chase is entering into the Dean of Medicine's office as he ignores the pleas of Cuddy's assistant.

Even though he sees Cuddy on the phone probably with a potential donor, Chase announces to her angrily "House fired me!"

"Let me call you back" says Cuddy politely to the person that she was talking to on the phone before turning her attention to the comment that Chase just made "House did what"

Chase explains to Cuddy "When I walk into the office thus morning House just hired me for being a rat in his own words" knowing that this might change his future at this hospital.

"Work in the clinic for the time being and I will sort this mess out with House" says Cuddy quickly to her employee that House rudely dismisses from his job that could cause her more legal problems directly related to that one man.

Chase nods his head yes before he walks off to work in the hospital clinic for the day instead of the working with diagnostic team.

~Second Chances~

Cuddy rudely walks into House's office to yell at him "Why did you fire Chase?" with those words as a greetings.

"It's time for a change" says House teases Cuddy as he looks down her blouse to see her black lace bra.

Cuddy says authoritative in her position as his boss "I did not approve you firing Chase for no purpose at all" knowing that he will not hire Chase back onto his team she thought of another solution not to be sue for wrongful termination.

As she leaves the office, Cuddy explains to him "House you better pick a replacement for both Foreman and Chase" mere minutes later she finds herself in a examine room with Chase in the clinic.

"House won't hire you back onto his team because he says its time for a change" explains Cuddy thoughtfully to her employee before adding "I have been thinking if you are interested to fill the open position as a attending surgeon on staff"

Without thinking about it even for a minute, Chase happily gives his answer as "Okay" knowing that he did his residency in cardiology surgery because he would be returning to something that he was passionate about.

~Second Chances~

That evening Chase and Cameron decides to have take-out Chinese at her apartment.

Chase causally mentions to his girlfriend "House fired me from the team today and Cuddy hire me back as a attending surgeon" noticing that her apartment as well as his own lack any sort of change from their early days of causal sleeping together.

:Okay" says Cameron quickly before returning to her dinner because she heard rumours all day long on the matter.

Then Chase tells her "I think that when I go to the wedding this weekend I should go alone to give us a chance to examine where this relationship is going" realizing that he was only one making a commitment to their relationship.

Cameron nods her head yes knowing that this break will allow her to figure things out for herself.

~Second Chances~

AN: Please Review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time. ** Excluding One Night Changes Everything because that will be the main story that I will update once school begins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances **

**Chapter Two**

After sitting through the longest wedding ceremony in Chase's opinion before heading to the reception hall for dinner. Wanting to get away from his friend's family Chase knew that he needed a escape from the madness before him.

~Second Chances~

Walking down onto the beach outside of the reception hall, Chase finds himself not as alone as he expected to be. As he finds an brunette woman sitting in the sand wearing a short sweetheart pink dress with her high heels in the sand in front of her.

Chase carefully approaches this brunette woman to ask nicely "May I sit here?" as the brunette nods her head yes. As he sits down beside he introduces himself "Robert Chase but everyone calls me Chase" wanting to know the stranger beside.

The brunette shakes his hand while introducing herself as "Elisabeth Vanderbilt" pausing for a moment to only ask "What brought you to this boring wedding?" as she attends another high society wedding at Martha's Vineyard.

"Childhood friend of the bride from Australia" replies Chase remembering the time in his life where Anna was his not only his best friend but a little sister as well "How did you get an invite to this wedding?" wanting to know more about her.

Elisabeth says less then pleasantly "Groom's cousin" wishing that the night would be over all ready.

With a moment of silence between the pair, Elisabeth breaks silence by asking happily "Do you want to go and get a drink at the bar?"

"Sure" says Chase as he stands up wiping the sand off of himself before offering Elisabeth is hand to help her up.

Chase pulls her up before bending down to get her pink high heels, Elisabeth says "Such a gentleman" as they walk back to the hotel where the bar is located. This gives him a chance to look at her closely to notice her baby blue eyes and flawless fair skin.

They send the next hour sitting at one of tables talking and drinking their drink of choice. Before they know it they wound up in Chase's hotel room but more specifically his bed.

~Second Chances~

Both Chase and Elisabeth woke up with pounding headaches and hungover. As Elisabeth gathers her clothes from the night before to grabbing the clutch that held her cell phone and hotel room key.

"Thanks for last night you made it more interesting then another society wedding" says Elisabeth quickly as possible because of her headache before leaving and heading to her own hotel room.

Alone in bed, Chase goes back to sleep to try and get rid of his hangover before flying back to Princeton that afternoon.

~Second Chances~

That every evening Chase finds himself at Cameron's apartment to tell her what he figure out about their relationship over the weekend.

Opening her front door to find Chase on the other side, Cameron immediately welcomes him into her apartment and leads him over to the coach in the living room.

"I have been thinking a lot about this relationship over the weekend. There is a commitment issue here because I should have a draw in your apartment to have some clothes here to spend the night and even have a toothbrush in the bathroom" states Chase sadly as he tries to end their relationship.

Cameron looks at Chase to say "It's tuesday" which he always said to her but the look in Chase's eyes tell her that's its actually over.

As Chase walks out of Cameron's apartment, Cameron asks him "Can we start over?" as she does not want to let go of someone that she cares about.

Instead of getting him to agree to give them another chance, Chase says these heartbreaking words "I had a one night stand at my friend's wedding last night" as he leaves behind a crying Cameron as he leaves her apartment the final time as her boyfriend.

~Second Chances~

Meanwhile, Cuddy finds herself laying on a examination room being examine by Dr. Richard Brown an attending OB-GYN on staff having a ultrasound done.

"I am so sorry but there is no heartbeat" says Dr. Brown sadly giving his patient the news that she miscarried at thirteen weeks after going through IVF with anonymous sperm donor after her third attempt of getting pregnant.

Leaving a disappoint Cuddy in the hospital room trying not to cry as she gets dress before she runs out to her car before breaking down in tears.

~Second Chances~

AN: Please Review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time. ** Excluding One Night Changes Everything because that will be the main story that I will update once school begins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Three**

The morning after having her miscarriage, Cuddy returns to work like there is nothing is wrong avoiding the truth about the loss of her unborn child. Like any other day, while working on a presentation to pitch to a potential donor in walks House.

"I heard through the grapevine of hospital gossip that you left here crying" says House jokingly before adding "Is it because you regret hiring Chase to be a surgeon here?" as he has plans for his former employee.

Cuddy looks straight at House to warn him "You better not make Chase perform any of your surgeries without going through the proper channels" knowing that he now has a surgeon at his beck and call.

"Fine" says House with sarcasm in his voice knowing that would not last every long before spotting a ultrasound image on Cuddy's desk "Are you a mommy yet?" knowing that she has been trying to have a kid for months.

Before Cuddy could even say a word on the matter, her assistant announces to her "Dr. Cuddy your eleven o'clock is here" as her godsend so she does not have to answer House's question.

"Out now" says Cuddy before ordering him "Go finish your clinic hours"

"Yes mommy" says House before leaving her office with a new mission. This mission is to find out everything to do with that ultrasound picture which he estimates was taken at twelve weeks.

Leaving Cuddy to meet with her eleven o'clock appointment on the day.

~Second Chances~

Today marks the first day in which Chase was not a member of House's team but as a attending surgeon instead. However, he is not able to perform sole surgeries for the first month on Dr. Adams specific request when he was hired. Therefore, he finds himself in the OR with Dr. Adams as he performs open-heart surgery on a fourteen year patient. As he experience a rush of excitement that he had not felt since first working with House years ago.

After leaving the patient in the ICU, Chase was called to the ER to examine a car accident victim on Dr. Adams orders. Chase asks smiling at one of the ER nurse's "Where is the car accident victim?" as this nurse simply says "Trauma Room 2" writing information on a patient's chart.

"Surgery consult" says Chase as he walks into the Trauma only to find to his surprise Cameron standing there performing CPR on the car accident victim with the monitors beeping. Cameron calls time of death and pulls off her bloody gloves.

Chase says to Cameron as she signs the chart that the nurse hands her "This is a surprise seeing you working in the ER" as he last heard before breaking up with her that she still work for House.

"Things change" says Cameron as she works out of the Trauma Room 2 and head to the nurse's station for another patient's chart.

Knowing that the consult as no longer needed, Chase stands back up upstairs to check on his patients.

~Second Chances~

After a long day of planning, House knows that he has to break into Dr. Brown's office to look at Cuddy's chart. Because her medical chart is proof because everyone lies.

~Second Chances~

AN: Please Review.


End file.
